The Angel and the Demon Blade
by LittleSunDragon-Chan
Summary: Maka was heartbroken when she found out that Soul was dating someone yet an unexpected knight in shining armor comes along and comforts the meister. She realizes that it's more than just friendship-it's love. CroMa, lemon and limes to swing around so I will change the rating later. Divided into three chapters.


_What were they doing?_

That's what Maka wanted-no, needed-to know as Crona's mouth latched onto the crook of her neck, drawing a sharp from her already swollen lips.

It wasn't that she minded or anything (on the contrary, it felt really good and she wanted to remember it forever), but it was very…confusing (for a lack of better word).

Crona's ministrations made her brain fuzzy, her memories murky.

Here she was, pinned against the door in Crona's room, the said boy sucking and nibbling on her skin.

Crona, the shy and gentle boy she came to know, was not present at the moment. Instead, it was a lust-driven seventeen year old boy who replaced him, desperate for the blonde meister.

At the same point, Crona had finally discarded his coat and dress shirt, revealing his newly-toned body. Maka's face turned red, not knowing about this particular detail about her best friend before. Yet here she was, trailing her soft fingers against his chest, as if to remember them.

Maka tried to look back at what happened before all this…what happened at the party earlier…why she ran straight to Crona's arms after witnessing her heart being broken right in front of her…

* * *

-Earlier that evening-

It was just another ball put together by Lord Death and the staff. Maka knew it was because of another obscure holiday, but she didn't care.

For the first time in so many years, she wasn't enjoying herself. She was bored to death.

The only ones who were actually enjoying this party were the whole teaching staff of DWMA, a handful of students and Lord Death himself.

Maka really didn't want to attend, but Soul got the best of her. He literally had to push her out of the door and drag her to the academy in a purple micro-mini and heels Liz insisted that she should wear for the party.

_I look like a flat-chested Barbie_, she thought.

What puzzled her most was Soul's eagerness to go to the party.

When the both got into the ballroom, he immediately dashed away, leaving Maka alone in the mercy of Death the Kid and Blackstar.

Soul wasn't like that, as far as she knew.

He wouldn't ditch her like that! Usually, he'd rather stay at home with her and rent a DVD or something-anything but to be stuck in the most boring party ever.

_Now that is just weird_, she thought.

As the band started playing a slow love ballad (for Maka, it was already a lullaby), she decided that she had enough. She was already dying of boredom and she wanted to spend the rest of her night curled up in a sofa, watching a sappy romantic movie-even if she had to drag Soul out of the academy.

What made her blush a little was the thought of Soul watching the movie next to her. And then he would lean down and kiss her like the leads do in movies-

Maka shook her head, her face burning. _What am I thinking about? _

It was so unlike her to fantasize about these kinds of things. She was too…innocent for that.

Well, as they all say, "Always the innocent ones."

Maka had a crush on Soul the moment she heard him play the piano, which was like three years ago-but she didn't care.

Who wouldn't fall for a guy like him? With his snow-white hair, gorgeous red eyes and a smirk to die for….he was definitely a school heartthrob.

She got up from her chair, set her fifth wine glass down and began to look for Soul.

Maka walked through the crowd before running into Tsubaki.

"Hey, Tsubaki." Maka smiled.

"Oh, hi, Maka-chan." Tsubaki said. "Where's Soul? Isn't he with you?"

"That's what I was about to ask you. Have you seen him? I've been waiting for him for hours now…" she groaned.

Tsubaki managed a small giggle. "Hmm…I think I saw him with Jackie at the balcony earlier after the dance."

"Heh, thanks, Tsubaki." Maka gave the girl a smile before storming off to the balcony.

_He is SO dead when I get my hands on him, _she thought. _Ditching me like that…leaving me with Kid and Blackstar…so uncool!_

When she got there, she noticed that the doors were closed. That puzzled her yet again. No one ever closes the door to the balcony during a party…unless…

Maka shuddered at her suspicions, but a little peak can't do any damage, right?

Well, she was wrong.

She opened a small crack at the door and peaked inside.

Maka's eyes widened at the scene right in front of her: Soul and Jacqueline, alone in the balcony, kissing furiously as if their lives depended on it.

Maka almost broke down to pieces on the spot, tears falling from her eyes. She managed to pull herself out of there and ran into the school, not wanting anyone to see her tears.

She felt betrayed. She felt heartbroken.

Maka had feelings for him, and she assumed that he has feelings for her too. He always took care of her, saved her couple of times during missions, and even comforted her when she's always in despair.

_Guess I was wrong…_

But now…now she knew why he was growing so distant from her, why his smiles are brighter than before.

He was dating Jacqueline.

_I'm just a friend to him…his meister and nothing more…_

Her knees finally gave out and she sank to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

_Why…why…why…_

"Maka? Maka..? MAKA!"

Maka lifted her head and saw Crona running towards her. "Maka, are you okay? What's going on?"

The blonde shakily stood up and launched herself into the pink-haired boy's arms.

Crona was startled at first, and then he wraps his arms around the petite girl.

She began sobbing, soaking his jacket with her tears.

"I-it's S-soul…I…saw h-him with….Jacqueline…" she said in between sobs.

Crona felt his heart twinge for Maka. He had known that something was going on between Soul and Jacqueline for weeks now. Sure, he's happy for the both of them but he thought that it was cruel that only Maka was excluded from knowing. Soul knew that Maka had feelings for him and it was very difficult to tell her without knowing that Maka would be hurt.

_Life is just too cruel…_

Crona led her to his room at the lower levels of the school. The blonde finally calmed down, but she was still sniffling.

Crona handed her a box of tissues.

"Thank you." She said, blowing her nose.

Crona only nodded as he sat down next to her on his bed. They were both silent for a while before Maka spoke up.

"I always knew Soul liked her-Jacqueline. The was he looks at her….the way he speaks about her…the way he smiles at her when she plays the piano…" she trailed off, frowning. "He only sees me as a friend. No one will ever love me…"

Crona gathered up his courage and held Maka's chin between his forefinger and thumb, turning her head around to face him.

Maka was surprised at the action but blushed when she looked straight into Crona's eyes; for the first time, she noticed that they were dark yet..there was something hidden behind them…something Maka still couldn't identify.

"That's not true, Maka. Someone will love you." Crona told her, intertwining his fingers with hers. He wanted to stop his train of words by now but…why can't he do it? "Like me. I….I love you, Maka."

Crona bit his tongue, not wanting to say more. _You stupid, brain-dead idiot! Why would you tell her that?! _He scolded himself inwardly.

He saw a rush of color go to Maka's cheeks. _She's….blushing?_

Crona lets go of her chin, but not her hand. Maka looked onto the floor.

She was silent yet again before she squeaked out, "D-did you….mean that?"

Crona's face burned. "Y-yes…"

He felt his heart pound through his chest, as if it was about to burst.

Maka looked up and smiled at him. "Well, thank you….for being honest with me."

Crona said nothing, only sitting there, grasping at her hand.

Maka suddenly lets go of him and stood up. "I..should get going. Tsubaki is probably looking for me. Thank you for tonight, Crona." She said, walking to the door.

But she never got past it.

Crona slammed it shut with his hands. He spun Maka around, facing him and pinned her against the door.

"No…" he growled, his voice mixed with different emotions.

Maka looked at him, shocked. "Crona…what…"

Crona looked at her, locking his dark eyes with her green ones. "You can't leave. Not after…not after what I have just said."

If possible, Maka's blush deepened.

Crona leaned in closer, feeling Maka shiver when his lips brushed against hers.

"Did you know how hard it was for me to see you heartbroken like that? Seeing you in tears after what you've just seen? Did you know..how hard it was for me to confess after so many years? And all you could say was 'thank you for being honest'?!" Crona yelled. "Maka, did you even notice that I protected you from Medusa? That I suffered that blow that I almost died for you? No. You preferred Soul's heroic act over mine. You love him, he doesn't. I do…but you don't feel the same way, right?" he slammed his hand above her head, making the girl jump and yelp in surprise.

Maka, still shaking, managed out, "I…I didn't know.."

Crona laughs, but she knew it was forced. "Of course you don't. I didn't tell you." Then he frowned, pulling back. "You can leave now if you want. Go to Soul; take him back from Jackie or whatever. Forget any of this happened."

He turned away from her. Crona waited for Maka to leave-to just leave him alone.

But he never heard the door open. He turned around and saw Maka, still standing at the door, looking at him.

"Why…would I even dare to forget that…that you confessed that you love me? That you said things you never said before to me? Crona, I know you think that I never shared the same feelings for you but…you're wrong. It's not only Soul…it's you. Crona, I love you. Only you."

That was enough for the pink-haired boy. He pinned her against the door, grabbed her waist and pulled her body closer to his-swooping down to kiss her.

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha, cliffhanger~**

**I'm so sorry. This is out of my league but I too, ship CroMa. The whole SoulXJacqueline (SoLine) shipping is an idea brought to us by the one and only Kalin Greyv. And thus, this fan fiction of love, heartbreak and *ahem* lemons tossed around from chapter to chapter. **

**You want the next chapter?**

**Read and review~**

**And no hate, please! Don't hate the SoLine paring! **


End file.
